Sarah
by lulupattinson
Summary: Les circonstances ont fait de Sarah une chasseuse. Lors d'une affaire, elle va croiser la route des frères Winchester... Lemon avec Dean Winchester (principale raison de l'écriture cette fic' d'ailleurs !)
1. Chapter 1

Première fic sur l'univers de Supernatural, j'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont constructives ;-)  
Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural ainsi que les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement !^^)

* * *

La buée qui commençait à envahir le pare-brise lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire si elle voulait continuer à passer inaperçue dans cette ruelle déserte. Si elle allumait le moteur, elle prendrait le risque de se faire repérer et il en était hors de question. Cela lui avait déjà pris assez de temps pour découvrir cette planque. Il ne lui manquait qu'une toute petite confirmation. Le dernier petit quelque chose qui pouvait lui assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire irruption dans un squat ou un laboratoire de meth.  
Un indice qui pouvait coûter la vie de quelqu'un. Elle en était arrivée à considérer cette dernière victime comme un dommage collatéral. Si elle n'y pensait pas en tant qu'être humain, en tant que personne avec une famille, des amis et tout ce qui allait avec, elle arriverait à fermer les yeux la nuit.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, tentant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer comme elle pouvait. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la façade de l'immeuble alors qu'elle attrapait le téléphone portable posé sur le tableau de bord. Sans baisser les yeux, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

\- « Alors ça y est ? » déclara une voix masculine.  
\- « Salut à toi aussi. Je vais bien et toi ? » répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- « Désolé. Bonjour. Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien. Mais tu sais à quel point je suis sur les nerfs quand il ne se passe rien comme maintenant. » s'excusa l'homme au téléphone.  
\- « Pas de soucis Adam, moi aussi, j'aimerai que ce soit fini. J'en ai plein le dos d'attendre. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Tu penses vraiment que ça en vaut la peine ? »  
\- « Les disparitions, les corps retrouvés exsangues, le choix des victimes,...Je ne pense pas qu'on se trouve face à des vampires version Twilight. » soupira t-elle en se massant la nuque.  
\- « Tu me tiens au courant quand tu rentres à l'hôtel ? »  
\- « Promis ! »  
\- « Fais gaffe à toi ! »  
\- « Toujours ! » dit-elle avant de lancer le téléphone sur le siège passager. Elle se redressa quand elle aperçut un couple tourner au coin de la rue et se diriger vers la façade décrépie. L'un des deux – la femme à en juger par sa corpulence – frappa à la porte d'une manière bien précise et ils attendirent en s'embrassant que la porte s'ouvre. L'homme avait remonté la jupe de la femme et sa main avait disparu dans sa culotte sans que cela ne paraisse la gêner outre mesure. La femme remontai sa jambe jusqu'à la hanche de son compagnon quand la porte s'ouvrit et ils disparurent à l'intérieur.

La confirmation dont elle avait besoin était cet homme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Si le couple sortait de l'immeuble ensemble, elle devrait encore passer une nuit dans la voiture à attendre dans le froid. Si la femme sortait seule, cela voudrait dire que l'homme serait retrouvé dans quelques jours comme les autres. Mort et vidé de son sang. Ce serait aussi la dernière victime de ce groupe de vampires.  
Elle se laissa aller contre le siège et ferma brièvement les yeux. Un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez, conséquence de ses dernières nuits blanches. Quand elle saurait ce qui était advenu de cet homme, elle rentrerait au motel et essayerait de trouver le sommeil pendant quelques heures, elle l'avait bien bien mérité.

Mais en attendant, elle était là, toute sa concentration portée sur cette façade, attendant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas vraiment la vie dont elle avait rêvé mais c'était ce qu'était devenue la sienne après cette nuit où tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde lui avait été enlevé.

Sa maison ? Partie en fumée.  
Ses souvenirs, ses photos ? En cendres également.

Son mari ? Son fils ? Eux aussi, ils étaient...

La réflexion des phares d'une voiture dans le rétroviseur la fit revenir immédiatement à la réalité. Elle se fit encore plus petite sur son siège, tentant de disparaître à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, la replongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle fixa le tapis de sol pour laisser le temps à ses yeux de se réhabituer à la pénombre. Vu la situation, sa vision nocturne devait être optimale. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour tenter de chasser le point blanc qui persistait devant ses pupilles lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans sa vision périphérique. Elle glissa sa main le long de l'accoudoir, effleura la crosse d'un fusil à pompe et saisit le manche d'une dague. Elle ne savait pas encore à qui ou quoi elle avait affaire et le bruit d'une détonation aurait attiré l'attention, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

L'ombre se pencha vers la voiture et une lumière vive lui explosa les rétines.  
\- « Putain de bordel de merde ! » s'exclama t-elle en portant son bras à ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éblouissement. Son autre main saisit la poignée de la portière et l'actionna. Elle sortit le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant rentrer la dague dans la manche de sa veste en cuir.  
Si elle se trouvait en face d'un flic, il était hors de question qu'il la voie en possession d'une lame en argent hyper aiguisée de plus de quarante centimètres.

Le type qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la voiture était tout simplement immense. D'habitude, ceux qui dépassent allègrement le mètre nonante sont du style maigrichon. Mais pas l'inconnu.

Elle le détailla tandis qu'il rangeait une lampe de poche à l'intérieur de sa veste. Sûrement pas un flic au vu de la longueur de ses cheveux. Ni un drogué en manque si elle se fiait à sa musculature. Elle resserra son emprise sur le manche de la dague. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités à se battre mais si elle ne blessai pas très rapidement ce potentiel futur adversaire, elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir indemne.

\- « Sam ? » Un deuxième homme venait de sortir de la voiture. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et se mis automatiquement en position de combat en le voyant avec une arme à la main. Et son propre flingue qui était resté à l'intérieur...elle se maudit intérieurement tout en reculant lentement jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière elle. Une dague ne pouvait rien contre une balle.  
\- « Ok ! On se calme ! » déclara lentement le dénommé Sam en la fixant dans les yeux. « On ne va pas te faire de mal, alors, tu peux baisser ton arme. »  
\- « Pas avant que lui n'ai baissé son flingue ! » lui répondit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'homme resté près de la voiture.  
\- « Dean ? Tu as entendu la dame ? » demanda Sam.  
Dean ? Sam ? Serait-il possible que...  
\- « Les Winchester ? » souffla t-elle le regard toujours braqué sur Sam.  
\- « On se connaît ? » Dean s'approcha de son frère tout en rangeant son arme dans son dos.  
Elle allait répondre quand la porte de l'immeuble qu'elle surveillait depuis le début de la nuit s'ouvrit enfin. Toujours collée au mur, elle fit quelques pas afin d'apercevoir qui allait en sortir.  
Une femme. La même que tout à l'heure.  
Seule.  
Elle l'observa compter une liasse de billets avant de la fourrer dans son sac et se diriger vers la partie ouest de la ville.  
Elle sentit tout le stress accumulé ces derniers jours la quitter à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.  
Enfin, si elle arrivait à se débarrasser des Winchester.

\- « Non, je connais juste votre réputation. » leur répondit-elle enfin en lançant la dague sur le siège passager. Il y avait fort peu de chances qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit en leur présence. « Écoutez, si vous venez pour le nid de vampires, je suis déjà dessus depuis quelques jours. Pas la peine de rester, je m'en occupe ! » dit-elle tout en faisant mine de rentrer dans sa voiture.

« Vraiment ? » lança sarcastiquement Dean.  
\- « Vraiment ! » lui répondit-elle en prenant le même ton.  
\- « Wow, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! » Elle le fusilla du regard et s'assit enfin sur le siège.  
\- « Dean ! S'il te plaît... » l'interrompit son frère.  
Elle allait démarrer quand on toqua à la vitre. Elle envisagea un moment de partir sans demander son reste mais fini malgré tout par descendre la vitre.  
\- « Quoi ? » aboya t-elle en s'en voulant aussitôt quand elle constata que c'était Sam qui s'était penché.  
\- « Euh...Et toi, tu es... ? »  
\- « Pressée de rentrer me coucher ! » dit elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se montrer désagréable.  
\- « Non mais vraiment ? » s'exclama Dean avant de retourner à sa propre voiture.  
Sam se baissa à nouveau vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard. Un regard qui disait "Il m'a déjà fait bien pire, tu le battras jamais, alors, sois sympa et réponds moi !" Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.  
\- « Sarah. Sarah Levine. »  
\- « Enchanté Sarah. Donc, moi, c'est Sam et lui, Dean.. »  
\- « Oui, oui, les fameux Winchester ! » le coupa t-elle. « Contente de vous avoir rencontrés ! Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? »  
Il paru surpris de sa réaction mais n'insista pas et se recula pour la laisse démarrer. Elle enclencha la vitesse et, dés qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée de la planque des vampires, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, voulant mettre au plus vite de la distance entre elle et les deux frères.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des chasseurs. Elle n'était pas la seule à traquer les créatures surnaturelles et il arrivait quelque fois qu'elle partage un repas ou un verre avec l'un de ses semblables. Mais les Winchester n'étaient pas de simples chasseurs. Rien que le fait qu'ils chassent à deux sortait de l'ordinaire, la plupart des chasseurs étant des solitaires. Et si la moitié de ce qu'on racontait sur eux était vraie, ils avaient probablement le meilleur palmarès de chasse de tout les Etats-Unis. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal mais elle était encore loin de leur niveau. Et si on écoutait les rumeurs, le prix était peut être un peu trop élevé pour arriver à l'atteindre.  
Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de ce qu'elle considérait comme SON affaire. Et le mépris affiché par l'un des deux l'avait véritablement énervée. Dean Winchester avait réussi à lui donner l'impression que sa place n'était pas ici, qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Et elle le détestait pour ça.  
Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle enclencha le haut parleur sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- « Fixée? » demanda directement Adam.  
\- « Ça te tuerait de dire salut quand je décroche ? » répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- « Absolument ! Alors, vampires ou squat de drogués ? »  
\- « Vampires sans aucuns doutes ! »  
\- « Qu'est ce que tu préfère comme nom de code ? Blade ou Buffy ? »  
\- « Honnêtement ? Aucun des deux ! » dit elle en riant.  
\- « Pas le choix, une mission égale un nom de code. Bon, t'es blonde, ce sera Buffy ! » trancha Adam avant de raccrocher.

Sarah secoua la tête en souriant et se gara sur le parking du motel où elle louait une chambre depuis deux semaines. Le jour se levait lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur. Elle fourra ses armes dans un grand sac qu'elle jeta sur son dos tout en sortant de la voiture. Elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand elle la repéra.

Une Chevrolet Impala noire.

Super ! Ils avaient évidemment pris une chambre dans son motel.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte avant de se jeter sur son lit. Sarah enleva ses chaussures et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveilla, l'après midi se terminait. Elle ouvrit le frigo et s'empara d'un reste de plat chinois qu'elle mit chauffer au micro ondes. Elle se servit une bière et s'installa devant le mur faisant face au lit.  
Il était recouvert de photos, de morceaux de cartes, de coupures de presse, d'annonces nécrologiques, de suppositions écrites à la main sur de vieilles notes de supermarché. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par la sonnerie du micro ondes. Elle sortit son plat du four et reprit sa place, cherchant la moindre faille, le plus petit doute quant à ce qu'ils supposaient, elle et Adam. Mais tout coïncidait.  
Il était bien trop tard pour qu'elle se rende à l'endroit où vivaient les vampires. La nuit, leurs pouvoirs étaient décuplés. Elle attendrait l'aube, quand personne ne porterait trop attention à elle et qu'ils seraient tous en train de s'endormir...Quand ils seraient trop faibles pour l'affronter.  
Elle prit une douche rapide et décida de se rendre au bar accolé au motel pour manger et boire un verre ou deux.  
Elle s'habilla sans faire attention à ce qu'elle mettait, glissa un livre dans son sac où se trouvait déjà un Sig Sauer chargé de balles en argent et sortit en s'assurant que la porte était bien verrouillée.

Elle pénétra dans la salle sans déclencher autre choses qu'un bref regard de la part de ceux qui devaient être des habitués et s'installa sans réfléchir dans un box faisant face à la porte et où elle avait un mur derrière elle. Un réflexe qui pouvait en dire long sur la vie qu'elle menait.  
Le serveur venait à peine de lui apporter la carte des plats quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les Winchester entrèrent.  
Super.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et elle s'abaissa au maximum pour disparaître de leur vue mais pas assez rapidement apparemment car Sam la pointa du doigt et les deux hommes s'approchèrent de sa table. Elle se redressa et plongea les yeux dans son livre, faisant semblant de ne pas les voir.

\- « On peut s'asseoir ? » demanda Sam tandis que Dean se tenait légèrement en retrait et levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Non. » répondit Sarah sans lever les yeux de son livre alors que Dean laissait échapper ce qui ressemblait à un gloussement. Celui lui sembla tellement incongru que ses lèvres frémirent tandis qu'elle tentait de retenir un sourire.  
\- « Euh...Ouais...Bon...Ben... » Le pauvre Sam ne savait pas comment clôturer cette conversation et ses bégaiements lui firent pitié. Elle déposa son livre sur la table en soufflant ostensiblement et murmura un « Ok » à peine audible. Cela suffit aux deux hommes et ils s'assirent chacun sur une banquette, Sam à côté d'elle et Dean se retrouvant en face d'elle.

Pour la première fois, elle le regarda un peu plus attentivement. Des cheveux bien plus courts que ceux de son frère encadraient un visage aux traits virils. Ses yeux verts étaient baissés sur le menu et vu l'intérêt qui se lisait dans son regard, on aurait pu se demander s'il n'y avait pas une photo porno glissée entre les pages. Elle laissa son regard errer sur ses épaules, descendre le long de ses bras pour finir par son torse. Elle fut interrompue par un toussotement et releva brusquement la tête. Dean la regardait fixement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. De petites rides se formèrent sur ses tempes alors que son sourire s'épanouissait. Elle rougit de s'être fait prendre en train de le mater et plongea dans le menu.

Sarah était toujours en pleine contemplation, attendant que la chaleur de ses joues disparaisse, quand une jambe se colla à la sienne. Elle leva rapidement les yeux et vit Dean se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle recula ses jambes en dessous de sa chaise en le fusillant du regard.  
Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?  
Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes, interrompant ses plans pour tuer l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.  
\- « Je vais prendre une salade Caesar. » déclara Sam en lui rendant la carte.  
\- « Un burger avec frites et salade pour moi » enchaîna Sarah.  
\- « Alors, je veux une dizaine d'ailes de poulet, un double cheeseburger, le burger du chef et une portion de frites. » Le serveur termina de prendre la commande de Dean sous le regard consterné de Sam et celui plus amusé de Sarah. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs mais sa nonchalance et son assurance le rendaient plutôt attirant.  
\- « Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » lui demanda Sarah en se laissant aller sur la banquette.  
\- « Et je n'ai même pas commandé le dessert ! » lui répondit Dean en se penchant vers elle. Son sourire était carnassier et Sarah eut l'impression d'être le dessert auquel il faisait allusion. Pire encore, cette idée ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Le sexe avec lui devait être particulièrement ...Sauvage ? Libérateur ? Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit mais sans réellement y parvenir.  
\- « Hum... » Sam s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre « Et donc...Tu comptes faire quoi pour le nid ? »  
\- « Je vais y aller demain matin, quand le soleil se lève. Ils seront tous inconscients. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. » conclut-elle en se reculant pour laisser le serveur déposer leurs plats sur la table.  
Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que celui ci termine et ne reprirent leur conversation qu'une fois ce dernier fut retourné derrière son comptoir.  
\- « Tu connais la configuration des lieux ? » questionna Dean avant d'entamer son cheeseburger. La façon qu'il avait de mordre dedans la perturba quelque peu. Ce mec adorait la bouffe et elle se demanda s'il montrait le même entrain au lit...Elle chassa au plus vite cette idée avant de répondre.  
\- « Oui, Adam s'en est occupé. »  
\- « Adam ? » questionna Sam.  
\- « Adam m'aide sur mes affaires. » A voir leurs têtes, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir être un peu plus loquace. « C'est un hacker. Il me donne tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin. Noms, prénoms, origines, à quel nom sont les factures, les travaux qui ont été effectués, à qui appartient l'endroit,...Tout ce que je dois savoir. »  
\- « Et il ne t'accompagne pas ? » demanda Sam.  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Je vois le genre... » railla Dean en engloutissant ce qu'il restait de son deuxième burger.  
\- « Non, tu ne vois pas le genre ! » s'exclama sèchement Sarah. « Adam est paraplégique. Il s'est fait attaquer par un vampire qui n'a pas eu le temps de le tuer. Il lui avait cassé la colonne vertébrale avant de se faire surprendre. Voilà pourquoi il ne vient pas avec moi sur le terrain. » termina Sarah avec colère. Ce type ne connaissait pas Adam et le voilà qui se permettait de le juger, de le rabaisser sans avoir la moindre...  
\- « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas...Je suis désolé pour lui. » s'excusa Dean en interrompant ses pensées.  
Elle ne répondit pas et ils terminèrent leur repas en silence.

Sam fini par se lever pour aller aux toilettes, les laissant en tête à tête.  
\- « Écoute, Sarah, je suis vraiment désolé. » fini par répéter Dean en se penchant vers elle. « C'est parce que je trouvais ça nul qu'un type laisse sa copine prendre autant de risques alors que lui reste le cul bien au... »  
\- « Je ne sors pas avec Adam ! » Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de clarifier sa situation amoureuse ?  
\- « Juste partenaire ? »  
\- « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » En fait, Adam l'avait sauvée en lui donnant un but dans la vie après qu'elle ait tout perdu.  
\- « Ça vous tente un billard ? » proposa Sam en revenant près d'eux.  
\- « Je vais encore te battre et tu vas pleurer comme une fillette ! » lui répondit Dean en souriant.  
\- « C'est ça, oui...Sarah ? »  
\- « Pourquoi pas ? » répondit elle sans entrain.  
\- « Ok. Je paye la première tournée, la suivante est pour celui ou celle qui perd. » annonça Sam « Ça vous va ? »  
\- « Ok. » répondirent simultanément Dean et Sarah tout en se levant pour rejoindre Sam.

La partie débuta rapidement, le niveau de Sarah n'ayant rien à envier à celui des deux frères.  
\- « Si j'avais su que tu étais si douée, je me serais abstenu ! » dit Sam en riant.  
\- « Faut bien gagner sa vie ! » répondit Sarah en envoyant une boule rouge dans la poche.  
\- « Tu gagnes ta vie en jouant au billard ? » demanda Dean, légèrement abasourdi.  
\- « Les mecs ne se méfie jamais d'une petite blonde... » expliqua Sarah.  
\- « Et ils ont tort ! » confirma Dean en la voyant envoyer une autre boule dans la poche qu'elle avait indiquée auparavant. Elle leva sa bière dans sa direction avant d'en boire une gorgée en souriant.  
L'antipathie qu'elle avait ressentie envers lui au début fondait comme neige au soleil. Il se révélait bien moins désagréable que prévu. Ou bien l'alcool la rendait moins susceptible. La conversation poursuivait son cours, ils évoquaient à tour de rôle les différentes créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrées au fil des années et le nombre de vampires tués par Sarah les étonna.  
\- « T'as pas aimé Twilight, en fait ? » demanda Dean en riant.  
\- « Non mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça non plus. » éluda Sarah.  
\- « C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Adam ? » insista Sam.

\- « En partie, oui. » Il était clair qu'Adam voulait retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.  
\- « En partie ? » questionna Dean en passant derrière elle pour se remettre à jouer.  
\- « Raison personnelle, ça vous va ? »  
\- « Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça ? »  
\- « C'est ça. » Hors de question de leur parler de ce qui la poussait à tuer ces monstres.

Hors de question de leur parler de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en rentrant chez elle, cinq ans plus tôt...

 _Elle gare sa voiture dans l'allée, juste derrière celle de Mike. La maison semble silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Aucune lumière ne filtre par les fenêtres, aucun son, pas même une ombre. Elle secoue la tête, se sermonnant pour ne pas avoir de telles pensées. Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait arriver dans ce quartier. La plus grosse frayeur qu'ils avaient connue, c'est quand le fils des Jefferson avait décidé d'apprendre à conduire avec l'immense 4x4 paternel. Il avait roulé une cinquantaine de mètres sur le trottoir avant d'emboutir trois voitures.  
Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se presser malgré tout. Son fils lui a manqué toute la journée. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, le prendre dans ses bras et nicher son nez dans le cou de son petit Matthew pour respirer son odeur.  
Mais dés qu'elle pénètre dans le couloir, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est plus uniquement son imagination.  
C'est réel.  
Elle appelle Mike, puis Matthew. Elle parcourt les pièces, allumant chacune d'elle sur son passage, sans les trouver. Elle monte à l'étage, ouvre les portes en hurlant à présent leurs prénoms.  
Elle les trouve.  
Baignant dans leur sang.  
Tous.  
Les.  
Deux.  
Morts.  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sort. Pourtant son cri silencieux lui déchire la gorge. Son cœur se brise à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils. _

Son cœur meurt avec eux.

Non, ça, elle le garderai pour elle à jamais. Seul Adam avait eu un aperçu de ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir une chasseuse.

\- « On n'en parle pas alors... » lui confirma Dean en souriant.  
Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, étonnée encore une fois de la prévenance d'un type qu'elle prenait encore pour un gros connard il y avait de cela quelques heures encore.  
Après avoir perdu cinq parties d'affilées, Sam parti se coucher et elle resta seule avec Dean. Ils retournèrent dans leur box, s'asseyant en face l'un de l'autre.  
\- « Cinq ans que tu es dans le métier alors ? » demanda Dean pour relancer la conversation.  
\- « Oui, bientôt, même si je doute qu'on puisse appeler ça un job ! »  
\- « Tout le monde ne termine pas derrière un bureau... »  
\- « Tout le monde ne termine pas sa journée de boulot avec une nouvelle cicatrice ! » contra t-elle en souriant.  
\- « Une sorcière, il y a sept ans. » commenta Dean en relevant sa manche pour révéler une cicatrice en zigzag qui courait sur toute la longueur de son avant bras.  
\- « Un métamorphe. Coup de griffes. » renchéri t-elle en relevant ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque et montrer une balafre d'une dizaine de centimètre.  
\- « Un poltergeist qui m'a envoyé au tapis. » expliqua t-il en relevant son t-shirt et dévoilant, outre la cicatrice, des abdominaux qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel accro au sport.  
\- « Et ici, une de mes premières affaires... » dit-elle tout en relevant à son tour son t-shirt pour lui montrer deux cicatrices rondes. « Il a juste eu le temps de me mordre là avant que je ne lui fracasse le crâne. »  
\- « Excusez moi mais, on ferme là...Et je crois savoir que vous avez des chambres à votre disposition... » les interrompit le serveur en venant à leur table.  
Ils se sourirent en se rendant compte que, vu de loin, la situation pouvait effectivement prêter à confusion. Ils laissèrent quelques billets sur la table avant de sortir ensemble du bar.

\- « Je t'offre une dernière bière ? » proposa Sarah. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, comme à chaque fois. Autant ne pas rester seule. Et puis, Dean lui plaisait de plus en plus. Ses sarcasmes et son détachement affiché n'étaient en fait qu'une façon pour lui de se protéger.  
\- « Avec plaisir, je ne voudrais pas déranger la belle au bois dormant qui me sert de frère! » dit-il en la suivant.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Dean se mit à regarder tout ce qu'elle avait placardé sur le mur et elle lui apporta une bière avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.  
\- « Impressionnant ! » finit-il par lâcher avant de se tourner vers elle.  
\- « Merci ! » un compliment des Winchester devait toujours être de bon présage pensa t-elle.  
\- « Non, je le pense vraiment, c'est rare de voir autant de méticulosité chez les gens qui se servent aussi souvent d'un flingue ! » constata t-il en s'appuyant contre le bureau.  
\- « C'est mon côté maniaque qui ressort...Déjà, avant, quand Mike ne... » elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.  
\- « Mike ? »  
\- « Je ne veux pas en parler. » Mais peut être que si après tout. Peut être devait elle arrêter d'éviter d'aborder le sujet de sa famille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus parlé d'eux. Qu'elle ne s'était plus laissée aller, qu'elle avait gardé le contrôle. Qu'est ce que cette attitude lui avait apporté en fin de compte ? Pas grand chose de positif se devait-elle de constater.  
\- « Ok, ok, pas de soucis... » dit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le mur et de garder le silence.  
\- « Mon mari. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Mon mari s'appelait Mike et mon fils Matthew. »  
\- « Sarah, tu n'es pas obligée de... »  
\- « Non, c'est bon... » dit elle en attrapant l'oreiller pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de reprendre : « Ils ont été tués par un vampire. Je ne connaissais rien à l'époque. Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient vraiment. Eux et tous les autres... »  
\- « Et tu es devenue chasseuse comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? » demanda Dean, totalement incrédule.  
\- « Non, bien sûr que non! La police a conclu à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça...Qu'il y avait autre chose. »  
\- « Simple intuition ? »  
\- « Non...J'ai vu les...Les marques de morsure. Au début, les flics m'écoutaient gentiment et puis, ils m'ont renvoyée chez moi en disant que je devais voir la réalité en face. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'étaient eux qui ne la voyaient pas. Je ne sais même pas comment Adam a eu vent de mon histoire mais, il m'a trouvée. Et pour la première fois depuis leurs morts, je n'ai plus eu l'impression de devenir folle. Enfin quelqu'un me comprenait. Il savait ce que je ressentais puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose. »  
\- « Il avait déjà été attaqué ? »  
\- « Oui. Je lui ai promis que s'il m'aidait à retrouver le salopard qui avait tué Mike et Matt, je l'aiderai à retrouver celui qui avait essayé de le tuer. »  
\- « Et ? Vous les avez retrouvés ? »  
\- « Non...Pas encore. Mais j'en ai déjà buté quelques uns. Ça aide à attendre. »  
\- « Écoute,... » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. « ...je sais que ce que je vais dire ne vaut pas grand chose mais je te promet que si on trouve quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ça,... » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sarah. « ...on t'appellera avant de s'en occuper. »  
\- « Merci... » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Avec ses mains autour des siennes, elle se sentait en sécurité, chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr, elle savait se défendre, elle savait se battre, mais...Connaître à nouveau cette sensation qu'on la protégeait elle, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière une vitre ou un mur...Qu'elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller...

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, se mordant les lèvres, hésitant encore à suivre son intuition, à se laisser totalement aller, ne sachant pas s'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Si lui aussi avait envie de l'enlacer, de laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue, de l'embrasser, de goûter chaque partie de son corps...Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle compris que l'attirance qui naissait en elle était partagée. Dans les yeux de Dean, on pouvait lire le désir qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis mais aussi la peur de la brusquer.  
Elle lui sourit timidement et détacha ses mains des siennes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui pris son visage entre ses mains. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. A son tour, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Dean l'embrassa doucement, attendant de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Elle lui rendit alors son baiser, comprenant qu'il avait probablement peur de se méprendre sur sa réaction et de s'en prendre une. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour l'attirer encore plus à elle.  
Il se colla à elle, ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus entreprenantes. Quand leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et que leurs langues se mélangèrent enfin, Sarah descendit ses mains le long du torse de Dean pour les glisser sous son t-shirt. Elle caressa sa peau du bout des doigts et lui arracha un soupir qui se perdit dans sa bouche. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus revenir en arrière, son corps redécouvrait à nouveau les caresses, les frissons de plaisir, la sensation d'être désirée mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que...  
\- « Attends, attends... » dit-il en reculant. Il caressa lentement sa joue de son pouce. « Je ne veux pas que...Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de... »  
\- « Dean...Je... »

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux que tu sois certaine de ce que tu veux faire...Ne te sens pas obligée de... » OK, il était vraiment prévenant.  
\- « Je ne me sens obligée de rien du tout. J'ai juste envie de...Besoin de... » Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, elle décida de lui dire la vérité. « Aime moi, Dean. Juste une nuit. Fais moi oublier qui je suis, ce que je suis. »  
\- « Oh, Sarah...Tu ne devrais pas te... »  
\- « Fais moi l'amour. » le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Toujours agenouillé devant elle, il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue jouant avec la sienne tandis qu'il remontait ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il s'écarta d'elle pour le lui enlever et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la regardant.  
\- « Dean ? » Sarah ne savait plus si elle devait se sentir flattée ou gênée par l'intensité de son regard posé sur elle.  
\- « Tu es magnifique. » dit-il avant de revenir à elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva pour la coucher sur le lit.  
Dean l'embrassa lentement, la faisant se consumer d'envie. Sarah l'attira un peu plus à elle, plaquant le torse de Dean contre sa poitrine. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, leurs bouches jointes étouffant leurs gémissements.  
Dean se releva pour enlever son t-shirt et Sarah en profita pour faire autant. Elle resta un moment interdite devant la perfection de son torse et toucha du bout des doigts ses abdominaux avant de l'attirer de nouveau à elle pour l'embrasser.  
Elle pouvait sentir son excitation à travers leurs jeans et elle remua ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre des siennes. A nouveau, il recula en laissant aller ses mains sur les flancs de Sarah, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Dean défit les boutons du jeans de Sarah, avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle donna un coup de pied pour l'aider à l'en débarrasser complètement tandis qu'à son tour, il se déshabilla avant de se coucher à nouveau sur elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle, ses mains laissant des traces brûlantes sur son corps. Lorsqu'il toucha son sexe et qu'elle sentit un doigt s'introduire en elle, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les cheveux de Dean tandis que son corps était parcouru de petites décharges de plaisir à chacun des mouvements de Dean. Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps, qu'elle n'avait plus connu ça... Elle laissa une main sur sa nuque et son autre main plongea sur son sexe, qu'elle caressa au même rythme que lui. Leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort, leurs lèvres se trouvaient, s'échappaient, se retrouvaient encore. Leurs souffles se perdaient contre la peau de l'autre et quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle, Sarah se cambra en murmurant son prénom et se laissant porter sur la vague de plaisir qui naissait en elle.

Son corps était prêt à le recevoir, elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, se fondre en lui pour conserver cette sensation de sécurité et de bien être qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était avec Dean. Elle lui attrapa les épaules et le fit venir sur elle. Il résista gentiment et se leva pour aller chercher un préservatif dans la poche de sa veste. Il revint à elle aussi vite qu'il lui était possible et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la pénétrer lentement, ses yeux la fixant intensément. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant quand il se retira tout aussi lentement, lui faisant déjà ressentir le vide qu'il laissait en elle. Il s'enfonça à nouveau et elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules alors que sa bouche capturait celle de Dean. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, la ravageant de l'intérieur, son sexe se contractant autour du sien.  
Il s'agenouilla en lui agrippant les hanches pour qu'elle le suive, posa son pouce sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps et se mit à la caresser tandis qu'il se faisait toujours aller en elle. Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent alors que ses coup de reins devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il lui était impossible de détacher son regard du visage de Dean, de ses yeux verts gorgés de plaisir, reflétant sa propre jouissance.  
Il se remit sur elle, plaçant sa jambe sur son épaule, la pénétrant et la remplissant encore plus profondément. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer chaque sensation, ses hanches venant à la rencontre des siennes de manière parfaitement synchronisée. La perception de son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle lui renvoyait des ondes de chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Chacune de ses pénétrations la rapprochait de l'orgasme.  
Leur ardeur n'avait plus de limites, leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus en plus forts à mesure que leurs corps leurs procuraient un si grand plaisir.  
Elle le sentit prêt à venir et les mouvements de ses hanches se firent plus importants et plus saccadés que jamais quand elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, devenant une sorte d'écho de lui-même.  
La bulle de chaleur qui gonflait dans son ventre éclata soudainement, la faisant basculer dans un monde où rien n'avait plus d'importance que leurs corps réunis pour n'en faire qu'un. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne vivant qu'à travers lui.  
Il se laissa aller sur elle, faisant peser agréablement son poids sur le corps fatigué de Sarah. Il parsema son cou de légers baisers avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement, ses lèvres ne faisant que se poser sur les siennes avant de basculer sur le côté et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit alors qu'il lui caressait l'épaule de son pouce.

Elle se réveilla à quatre heures du matin, le corps et les muscles encore engourdis par le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit passée. Elle sourit quand, après avoir tourné la tête vers lui, elle vit Dean endormi la bouche entrouverte. Sarah quitta à regret l'écrin de ses bras et se dirigea vers la douche.

Il était temps pour elle de faire ce pour quoi elle s'était rendue dans cette ville.

Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle le temps que ses muscles se dénouent et se réchauffent. Des frissons la parcoururent quand elle repensa à ces moments partagés avec Dean. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire passer une nuit telle que celle-ci avec lui. Et pourtant...  
Elle ne put retenir un sourire idiot quand elle se rappela la sensation des mains de Dean sur son corps. Elle n'attendait rien de plus de cette relation et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient partagé beaucoup plus que du sexe sans lendemain.  
Quand Dean apparut derrière elle, elle ne dut pas réfléchir longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Il l'enlaça en se collant à elle, lui faisant sentir à quel point il était déjà dur, à quel point il était prêt pour elle. Elle bougea contre lui en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève pour la plaquer contre le mur et la pénètre d'un coup sec. Elle se cambra dans ses bras en murmurant son prénom alors qu'il continuait à la ravager de l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent un long moment sous l'eau, s'embrassant et se regardant sans prononcer un mot. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qui venait de se passer serait probablement leur dernière fois ensemble et aussi bien Dean que Sarah tenait à faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.  
\- « Je vais devoir y aller... » finit-elle par chuchoter dans le cou de Dean.  
\- « Laisse moi t'accompagner. » lui répondit-il en embrassant sa clavicule.  
\- « Je sais me débrouiller seule, tu sais... »  
\- « Oui, je sais mais je veux être certain que... »  
\- « Que quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.  
\- « Que tout se sera bien passé. Et puis...je ne veux pas déjà te quitter... » finit-il par avouer en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- « Oh... » Que Dean Winchester lui même lui fasse un aveu pareil fit fondre comme neige au soleil son agacement. « Hum...ok...Mais c'est moi qui mène la danse ! » lui précisa-t-elle en souriant.  
\- « On sera tes braves soldats ! » lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. De petites rides se formèrent sur ses tempes et elle les caressa du bout des doigts.  
\- « Ok, rendez vous dans une demie heure sur le parking. Et si vous n'êtes pas là, je ne vous attend pas ! »  
Il porta sa main à son front pour la saluer avant de s'habiller et de quitter sa chambre.

Ils se garèrent à quelques mètres du bâtiment où se trouvaient le nid de vampires et sortir simultanément de leurs voitures. Il sembla à Sarah que Sam la regardait bizarrement mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, après tout, elle ne voulait pas poursuivre sa relation avec Dean, peu lui importait donc l'avis de Sam sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble...Bien qu'il lui eut paru étonnant que Dean ait pu tout raconter à son frère.

Sam crocheta rapidement la serrure et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
\- « Ok...Tu sais où ils se trouvent ? » demanda Sam en se tournant vers Sarah.  
\- « Au sous sol. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de se retrouver grillés par les rayons du soleil. » expliqua Sarah en se dirigeant vers un escalier.  
\- « Ça me semble plutôt sombre pourtant » constata Sam avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Ils descendirent quelques marches, avant de se retrouver dans une immense salle plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes torches et balayèrent la salle avant de trouver une rangée de cercueils.  
\- « Sympa la déco ! » railla Dean avant de se diriger vers ce qui était le lieu de repos des vampires.  
\- « Bon, on s'y met ou on choisit les peintures ? » ironisa Sarah en soulevant le couvercle du premier cercueil.  
\- « Je verrais bien du blanc cassé pour les murs ! » lui répondit Dean en ouvrant à son tour un cercueil.  
Sam ouvrit à son tour un troisième cercueil et ils plongèrent chacun un pieu dans le cœur inerte du vampire qui se trouvait devant chacun d'eux.  
\- « Bon, ça, c'est fait, on continue et on leur coupe la tête après ? » proposa Sarah en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où reposait un autre vampire.  
\- « Ça roule ! » confirma Sam.  
Ils recommencèrent et allaient passer au suivant quand Sarah aperçu une ombre bouger du coin de l'œil. Elle toucha l'épaule de Dean et lui fis un signe de la tête vers la droite. Ce dernier compris immédiatement et parti rejoindre Sam pour le prévenir. Sarah se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait perçu le mouvement tout en sortant son arme de son holster. Elle arriva devant ce qui devait être l'entrée d'un couloir et tira doucement sur la tenture qui en bloquait la vue.  
Elle avait à peine avancé de trois pas qu'un poing vint la cueillir juste sous le menton, envoyant sa tête cogner contre le chambranle et la rendant incapable de réfléchir correctement pendant de longues secondes. Encore dans le gaz, elle comprit très vite son erreur. Elle n'avait pensé qu'aux vampires, oubliant leurs serviteurs humains. Ces gens qui servaient les vampires se retrouvaient liés à eux et partageaient une petite partie des pouvoirs de leurs maîtres. Ils vieillissaient moins vite, étaient plus forts et se déplaçaient plus vite que de simples humains. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas survivre à leur maître. Raison de plus pour se montrer agressifs envers ceux qui essayaient de tuer des vampires.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de chasser le sang qui coulait d'une plaie de son front avant de se relever difficilement. Sarah s'accrocha au mur le temps que la terre cesse de tourner sous ses pieds et vit les frères se battre avec trois serviteurs. Ceux qui appartenaient aux vampires qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tués.  
Elle pris appui contre le mur et leva son arme pour les mettre en joue. Mais il lui était impossible de viser. Déjà parce que sa vue était brouillée et son bras pas très stable mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voulais pas blesser accidentellement un Winchester. Sarah s'obligea à patienter, à attendre une possible ouverture. En attendant, elle allait retrouver une respiration normale et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son bras pour que celui ci ne tremble pas quand il lui faudrait faire feu.

Sam vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre un mur, faisant pleuvoir des morceaux de plâtres sur lui. Elle vit le serviteur qui venait de le propulser dans les airs fouiller la poche intérieure de sa veste et n'hésita pas : elle visa et fit feu. Elle le toucha une première fois à l'épaule et le remis en joue avant de lui coller une balle en pleine tête. Elle chercha Dean du regard et le vit également en mauvaise posture. Une femme se tenait à cheval sur lui et lui frappai la tête à coup de poing. Elle pouvait voir sa tête rebondir sur le sol à chaque coup. Elle attendit que la femme se redresse et visa son cœur. Sous la force de l'impact, la femme vola littéralement en arrière. Elle couru à lui aussi vite qu'elle le put et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait, tout comme son arcade sourcilière, qui nécessiterait probablement quelques points de suture.  
Elle caressa doucement sa joue, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux. S'il n'avait pas de commotion, il pourrait s'estimer heureux. Sarah oublia où elle était et prit la main de Dean entre les siennes en attendant qu'il revienne à lui.  
Elle avait complètement oublié le troisième serviteur.  
Ce dernier lui saisit l'épaule et l'envoya valser à terre. Celui ci était peut être plus vieux que les deux autres car il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer d'utiliser ses poings. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la fit se plier en deux. Il en profita pour la débarrasser de son arme en s'en emparant et visa la tête de Sarah. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de la balle qui lui retirerait la vie. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à une mort paisible et eut le temps de se réjouir d'avoir profiter une dernière fois de la vie avant que ses pensées ne se concentrent entièrement sur Mike et Matthew.  
Sarah l'entendit armer le chien de son flingue.  
Elle allait pouvoir enfin les rejoindre.  
La détonation lui explosa les tympans.  
Mais aucune douleur ne vint. Peut être que sa mort avait été si rapide qu'elle échappait à la douleur de se prendre une balle en pleine tête...Par contre, elle sentait toujours sa blessure au menton irradier. Ainsi que le plancher abîmé de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête.  
Dean s'était relevé à moitié et avait abattu celui qui allait la tuer.  
\- « Merci... » murmura-t-elle en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.  
\- « A ton service ! » lui répondit-il en grimaçant sous la douleur. Il se releva en grognant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sarah s'agrippa à son bras et il la souleva sans trop de difficultés. Elle perdit l'équilibre et il la prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte la réconforta et elle crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de poser sa tête au niveau de son cœur. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses cheveux en soupirant.

Dean alla s'occuper de son frère tandis que Sarah terminait d'exécuter les derniers vampires. A trois, ils leurs coupèrent la tête et firent brûler les restes des vampires avec les cadavres de leurs serviteurs.  
Ils sortirent en vitesse et prirent leurs voitures pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'immeuble qui commençait à être envahi par les flammes.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking du motel et Sam partit boucler leurs bagages, leur laissant un court moment d'intimité pour se dire au revoir.  
\- « Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Dean en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- « Prendre une douche et dormir. Après, je partirais là où Adam m'enverra... »  
Ils gardèrent le silence, ne sachant comment clôturer cette conversation. Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas envie mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien apporter à l'autre que des problèmes émotionnels supplémentaires et tous les deux avaient déjà des bagages bien chargés.  
Dean fini par la prendre dans ses bras avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.  
\- « J'ai bien aimé bosser avec toi... » finit-il par dire avec un sourire si chargé de sous entendus que Sarah fut incapable de dire s'il parlait de leur chasse aux vampires ou à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.  
\- « Moi aussi... » répondit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.  
Il répondit immédiatement à son étreinte, l'enlaça le plus fort possible et l'embrassa avec passion. Sarah aurait pu passer de longues heures à l'embrasser sur ce parking mais Sam se manifesta en toussant ostensiblement derrière eux et ils se séparèrent à regret en soupirant.  
\- « Je te promet que si on apprend quoi que ce soit... » lui dit-il en lui rappelant sa promesse de la veille.  
\- « Merci...Pour ça aussi... » lui répondit Sarah en caressant une dernière fois la joue de Dean.  
Elle alla serrer Sam dans ses bras et le remercia pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée.  
\- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, même si j'ai ma petite idée mais je crois que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se voit... » lui déclara Sam en indiquant Dean d'un signe de tête.  
Sarah rougit sous le coup de cette révélation et croisa les bras sans savoir où se mettre.  
Dean déposa une derrière fois ses lèvres sur les sienne et s'installa derrière le volant. Ils démarrèrent et la saluèrent encore avant de partir définitivement.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile à regarder la route sur laquelle ils avaient disparu avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle allait prendre une douche et dormir facilement une vingtaine d'heures avant d'envisager de quitter cet endroit.  
Elle venait à peine d'enlever sa montre lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle décrocha en souriant et prête à annoncer à Adam que sa mission était finie.  
\- « Tu as de la chance, une demie heure plus tard et j'étais en train de dormir. » lui annonça-t-elle joyeusement.  
\- « Sarah. » Adam avait la voix cassée, comme s'il avait pleuré ou hurlé toute la nuit.  
\- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- « Je l'ai retrouvé Sarah...J'ai retrouvé la trace de celui qui à tué ta famille... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Supernatural et les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui prouve à quel point la vie est injuste !^^)

* * *

Elle avait de nouveau l'impression de perdre la tête. La piste qu'Adam avait dénichée n'avait finalement rien donné. Pendant des jours, elle avait surveillé différents entrepôts, suivis différentes personnes sans que tout ce travail ne donne quoi que ce soit. L'excitation du début était retombée comme un soufflé mal cuit.

Sarah n'arrivait pas à décider sur qui rejeter la faute.  
Sur elle ? Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Est ce qu'elle s'était fait repérer ?  
Sur Adam ? Est ce qu'il s'était trompé sur ceux qu'ils recherchaient depuis tout ce temps ? L'avait-il envoyée se casser les dents sur une fausse piste ?  
Sur eux deux ? Etait-il possible qu'ils se soient laissés emporter par leur haine commune jusqu'à perdre tout sens commun ?

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que ces pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle jouait avec son téléphone. Faisant défiler les différents numéros pour s'arrêter à chaque fois sur le même. Elle avait déjà écrit des dizaines de messages sans en envoyer aucun. Frôler du pouce l'icône d'appel une centaine de fois sans appuyer dessus.

Ça en devenait ridicule.

Sarah ne pouvait se résoudre l'appeler. Elle ne désirait que de se retrouver une fois encore dans ses bras, ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'il l'étreignait. Malheureusement, elle se doutait qu'il lui faudrait d'abord parler, un type comme Dean ne devant pas se contenter d'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse. Et comme elle n'en était nulle part, elle devait se résoudre à ne plus penser à lui. Il lui proposerait son aide et elle n'en voulait pas. C'était une affaire qu'elle devait régler seule. Mais Sarah n'était pas certaine que Dean Winchester accepte aussi facilement un refus. Pourtant...Sentir à nouveau les caresses de ses mains sur sa peau...Voir son sourire creuser quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux...Laisser son corps recouvrir le sien et...

\- « Mais téléphone lui bordel ! » s'exclama Adam en interrompant ses pensées.  
\- « Hors de question ! » lui répondit Sarah en se relevant du sol. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les courbatures qu'elle allait avoir pour être restée dans la même position aussi longtemps.  
\- « Je ne te comprend pas, pourquoi... » s'énerva Adam en lui attrapant le poignet.  
\- « Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! » se justifia-t-elle en retirant sèchement sa main.  
\- « Écoute, on est au point mort là ! On n'avance pas, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu aveugle ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont passés et toi non plus ! Tu ne vas pas fouiller tous les immeubles de ce putain de pays ! »  
\- « En quoi les Winchester pourraient m'aider ? Ils n'ont pas une carte avec tous les nids de ce "putain de pays" ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ? » lui cracha Sarah alors qu'elle sentait la colère monter en elle comme une énorme bulle de champagne qui allait bientôt crever la surface.  
\- « J'en sais rien... » murmura Adam en reculant sa chaise jusqu'à se retrouver devant les écrans qui couvraient presque entièrement le mur. « Pas de ventes directes d'immeubles abandonnés, pas de disparitions suspectes dans les secteurs concernés, pas de cadavres inexpliqués...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, s'ils m'ont repéré ou bien s'ils ont changés d'état...Je ne sais plus quoi faire Sarah ! »  
\- « On est foutus quoi ! » souffla Sarah en lui jetant un regard noir.  
\- « Je ne sais... »  
\- « Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, que tu ne sais plus ou que tu les a perdus ! » le coupa t-elle « Je vais boire un verre, préviens moi si tu trouve quelque chose d'utile ! » dit-elle tout en mettant sa veste.  
\- « Sarah, attend ! On va... »  
\- « On ne va rien du tout Adam ! Cherche et appelle moi quand tu auras trouvé, c'est tout ! » lui lança t-elle avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Sarah s'installa derrière le volant et soupira bruyamment. Jusqu'à présent, leur duo avait très bien fonctionné.  
Adam cherchait. Adam trouvait.  
Sarah repérait. Sarah tuait. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, à ne plus savoir quoi faire et il avait fallu bien évidemment que cela leur tombe dessus quand il étaient sur la piste de ceux qu'elle recherchait depuis le début. Évidemment.

Sarah ne savait pas où se rendre. Rien ni personne ne l'attendait quelque part. Elle prit la direction de l'inter state tout en refoulant les larmes qui lui venaient Elle s'interdisait de pleurer. Pleurer ne ferait pas revenir Mike et Matthew. Les venger non plus mais ça rendrait leur mort plus acceptable.

Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Rouler sur l'inter state lui avait toujours fait perdre la notion du temps. La voiture avalait les kilomètres alors que Sarah se perdait dans ses pensées, rejouant le film des moments heureux de sa vie quand elle n'était pas encore une chasseuse, quand la plus grande difficulté qu'elle rencontrait était de veiller à ce qu'il y ait du café pour le lendemain. Toujours les mêmes souvenirs, ceux qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Des plus significatifs aux plus insignifiants, de sa rencontre avec Mike ou de la naissance de Matthew aux baisers échangés le matin avant de partir travailler, tous avaient la même importance à ses yeux.

C'était comme verser du sel sur une plaie ouverte mais le pire aurait été de les oublier. D'oublier le sourire de Matt quand il avait réussi à la convaincre de lui donner un cookie supplémentaire. D'oublier la douceur de l'étreinte de Mike. Oublier les jours et les nuits qu'elle avait eu la chance de passer avec eux, complètement insouciante de ce qui allait arriver.

Sarah finit par se garer devant un bar qui n'avait pour seul mérite de se trouver là et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'étira et attacha ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Du moment qu'ils servaient de l'alcool, elle serait satisfaite.  
Elle entra dans le bar, jeta un œil à la clientèle peu nombreuse et s'installa au comptoir. Quand le barman s'approcha, elle commanda une bière et un shot qu'elle avala d'un trait avant d'en commander un autre.

La soirée s'annonçait longue.

Les clients défilaient, des ouvriers et des étudiants pour la plupart, quelques types en costume-cravate, deux ou trois femmes qui considéraient que le fard à paupières bleu électrique s'accordait parfaitement à un rouge à lèvre rose, quelques camionneurs qui jouaient aux fléchettes en éclusant des bières et Sarah. Sarah qui restait seule au bar, rejetant toutes les tentatives du barman d'engager une conversation. Sarah qui se demandait si, après tout, elle ne ferait pas mieux de téléphoner à Dean, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le son de sa voix.  
Le vibreur de son téléphone lui annonça qu'elle avait reçu un message.

" _Non, toujours rien de neuf alors fait moi plaisir, appelle le_."

Adam ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire et elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer se faire foutre quand elle se ravisa. Après tout, si on voyait les choses sous un autre angle, peut être que ceci était un signe. Du destin, de dieu, de la grande tortue cosmique ou peut être simplement qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter de se voiler la face et d'agir en adulte et plus en adolescente boudeuse.  
Elle lui répondit d'un ok laconique et, après avoir sélectionné le numéro de Dean, elle porta son téléphone à l'oreille.  
A la troisième sonnerie, elle allait raccrocher, se sermonnant déjà d'avoir été aussi bête quand il décrocha enfin.  
\- « _Sarah ?_ »  
\- « Dean ! » Bien, maintenant qu'elle l'avait au bout du fil, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Euh... Je...Écoute, je...En fait... »  
\- « _Tu essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose là ou tu es bourrée ?_ » Elle pouvait deviner son sourire rien qu'au son de sa voix. Dans quoi s'était elle fourrée, bordel ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée bien sagement chez elle avec une bouteille de Jack à portée de main ?  
\- « J'ai probablement trop bu mais je ne suis pas bourrée » se justifia-t-elle.  
\- « _Beaucoup te blâmeraient mais vu que c'est dans mes habitudes, je ne dirai rien._ »  
\- « Merci pour ta sollicitude ! » dit-elle en essayant d'être sarcastique mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- « _Bien. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_ » lui demanda Dean en riant.  
\- « Je...Je... » Ca ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Si elle pouvait affronter seule des monstres qui n'étaient pas censés exister, elle pouvait bien proposer un verre à Dean "sexy" Winchester. « En fait, je me demandais si ça te dirait de prendre un verre. Avec moi. » Elle était ridicule et elle le savait. Elle avait couché avec bordel ! Ils s'étaient embrassés, leurs mains avaient caressés leurs corps, il avait été en elle et elle se conduisait comme si elle venait de le croiser.  
\- « _Avec plaisir ! Quand ?_ » La voix de Dean s'était faite plus grave et elle sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.  
\- « Euh...Maintenant ? »  
\- « _Ouais...ce serait pas pour me déplaire mais..._ »  
\- « Écoute, je suis dans bar minable à vider des shots devant un barman qui en a apparemment après ma culotte, si tu ne viens pas, je vais probablement vider une bouteille juste pour pouvoir lui casser sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de me reluquer. » Elle avait pratiquement crié sa dernière phrase et deux ou trois curieux la regardèrent un instant avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Surtout le barman d'ailleurs.  
\- « _Quel bar ?_ » lui demanda Dean alors qu'elle entendait des clés tinter à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- « J'en sais rien, en fait, j'ai roulé et...Attends. » Elle prit appui sur le comptoir pour tapoter l'épaule du barman. « Je suis où ici ? »  
\- « Au Little Red... » répondit-il en reculant pour mettre assez de distance entre eux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre avec une bouteille.  
\- « Et le Little Red se trouve à... ? » demanda Sarah sans savoir si elle devait s'énerver ou se mettre à rire.  
\- « Dorrance. » lui répondit-il avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du comptoir.  
\- « Dorrance... Dorrance ? Mais ça se crèche où ça, Dorrance? » demanda t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
\- « _Kansas ma belle._ »  
\- « Au Kansas ? Putain mais j'ai roulé combien de temps moi ? »  
\- « _Je n'en sais rien mais ça tombe bien, je suis pas trop loin, je devrais pouvoir te rejoindre d'ici une heure et demie._ » Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur et comprit qu'il venait de démarrer.  
\- « Hors de question que je reste ici une heure et demie ! » s'exclama t-elle en déposant quelques billets sur le comptoir.  
\- « _Pressée de me voir ?_ »  
\- « Te fais pas de films Winchester, c'est juste que si je reste ici, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un ! » murmura-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle était pressée de le voir !  
\- « _Ok, on se rejoint sur la route alors !Je t'attendrai à hauteur de la sortie de Cawker City et..._ »  
\- « Cawker City ? » Sarah s'esclaffa alors qu'elle tenait vainement d'enfiler sa veste tout en maintenant son téléphone collé à son oreille. « Qui pourrait décider d'appeler une ville... »  
\- « _Ne te moque pas de la ville qui possède la plus grosse boule de ficelle au monde !_ » l'interrompit Dean en riant.  
\- « Ok, je laisse tomber, le Kansas est plus fort que moi ! La plus grosse boule de ficelle ? Du monde ? Vraiment ? »  
\- « _Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?_ »  
\- « Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! » Sarah ouvrit sa portière, s'installa derrière le volant et prit la direction de Cawker City et de sa boule de ficelle.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant ce qui devait être effectivement la plus grosse boule de ficelle au monde. Quand Sarah avait fini par arriver, Dean était déjà là et elle avait mis un peu plus d'empressement que nécessaire à sortir de la voiture pour le rejoindre. Leur accolade aurait paru seulement amicale à n'importe quelle personne s'étant trouvée à deux heures du matin dans le centre de Cawker mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était loin d'être le cas. Les mains de Dean s'étaient attardées un peu trop longtemps sur la taille de Sarah et cette dernière s'était collée un peu trop près de lui pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'amitié entre eux. Néanmoins, ils firent semblant tous les deux de n'avoir rien remarqué et regardaient depuis dix minutes maintenant la gloire de Cawker City.  
\- « C'est le truc le plus bizarre que j'aie vu de ma vie ! » fini par dire Sarah.  
\- « Je dois avouer ça peut rivaliser avec pas mal de choses que j'ai du affronter. »  
\- « Je pense que le pire, c'est même pas qu'il y ait eu des gens pour se dire que ce serait une bonne idée de faire ce...cette...Cette chose. C'est de se dire que des gens viennent probablement se faire photographier à côté de ce truc ! »  
\- « Je viendrai bien ici avec Sam... »  
\- « N'oubliez pas de passer par la boutique de souvenir ! » s'exclama Sarah en pointant une maison qui se trouvait juste à côté.  
\- « Je t'enverrai une carte ! » railla Dean en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sarah.  
\- « Je te promet que je la collerai sur le frigo ! » répondit-elle en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Le contact du cuir sur sa joue et l'odeur discrète de son parfum fit remonter à la surface des images de leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant. Ils étaient seuls en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un coin paumé du Kansas, face à ce qui ressemblait à un jouet pour chat géant et vivant un moment hors du temps.  
Elle frissonna et Dean resserra son étreinte.  
\- « Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un verre ? »  
\- « Dean ! Il est plus de deux heures du mat' ! Et ça m'étonnerait que la rue principale de Cawker City soit aussi animée que Time Square ! » s'esclaffa Sarah en se tournant vers lui.  
\- « Alors, viens au bunker...Je veux dire, chez nous...Chez moi... »  
\- « Mon dieu, Dean Winchester, seriez vous en train de m'inviter dans votre modeste mais néanmoins célèbre demeure ? »  
\- « C'est ça, fous toi de moi ! Tu préfère rouler jusqu'à Denver pour rentrer chez toi ? »  
\- « Tu sais très bien que non. » lui répondit Sarah en redevenant sérieuse.  
\- « Ok, mais c'est moi qui conduis... »  
\- « Et ma voiture ? » l'interrompit Sarah.  
\- « ...Et qui choisit la musique ! » finit Dean en se dirigeant vers l'Impala.  
\- « Et ma voiture ? » répéta Sarah sans bouger d'un pouce.  
\- « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle risque quelque chose à Cawker City ? » se moqua Dean en se tournant vers elle.  
Sarah resta un moment immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait joyeusement envoyé se faire foutre. Mais c'était Dean...  
\- « Ok, mais JE choisis la musique ! » finit-elle par répondre avant de marcher vers lui.  
\- « Hors de question ! » lui rétorqua Dean avant de monter dans sa voiture.  
\- « Je peux chanter très fort et très faux... » contra Sarah en s'asseyant à son tour.  
\- « Ok, ok, très bien, tu choisis la musique ! »  
\- « Parfait ! »  
Ils avaient à peine démarré que Dean posait sa main sur la cuisse de Sarah. Elle le regarda en souriant et posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne.  
Si elle doutait encore d'avoir pris la bonne décision en appelant Dean, ce geste venait d'effacer toutes ses incertitudes. Elle était là où elle devait être.

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant l'aube au bunker. En sortant de la voiture, Sarah saisit son téléphone et envoya un message à Adam pour le rassurer. Après tout, pour lui, elle était partie boire un verre, il n'était pas prévu qu'elle passe les frontières de l'état.  
" _Suis avec D. Pas de panique, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai._ " Adam ne répondit pas. Soit il lui faisait la gueule d'avoir découché sans le prévenir avant, soit il dormait, tout simplement. Elle remis son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et se hâta de rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait devant une lourde porte de fer.

Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches et traversèrent une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de livres et d'étagères de bureau métalliques. Sarah marqua un temps d'arrêt mais se pressa de rejoindre Dean qui s'engageait déjà dans un couloir à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- « Vous feriez pas imprimer un plan de ce truc ? C'est gigantesque ! »  
\- « On a déjà pensé à mettre des panneaux "Vous êtes ici." » répondit Dean en poussant un porte qui révéla une cuisine qui aurait pu servir à une cantine scolaire.  
\- « Je suis étonnée de ne pas trouver de majordome ! » finit par dire Sarah.  
\- « Je dois avouer qu'il n'y a que le frigo et la cafetière qui servent à quelque chose ! Tu veux une bière ? »  
\- « Je préférerai un café. » Sarah commençait à ressentir la fatigue d'une nuit blanche imprévue.  
\- « Sérieusement ? » demanda Dean en se tournant vers elle.  
\- « Sérieusement. Si je bois quelque chose d'alcoolisé, je crois que je vais m'endormir sur ce plan de travail ! » avoua Sarah.

Dean prépara un café qui semblait capable de réveiller quelqu'un plongé dans un coma prolongé et prit appui sur le plan de travail derrière lui. Il se mit à fixer Sarah intensément, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Mais elle ne rougit pas cette fois. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à être regardée de la sorte. Bien au contraire... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit un pas vers lui. A son tour, Dean avança vers elle d'un pas. Il se regardèrent en souriant quelques secondes avant de se décider enfin à avancer l'un vers l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ne faisant encore que se frôler. Sarah ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa respiration devenant haletante tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient lentement. Quand Dean pencha la tête vers elle, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes car ils reculèrent tous les deux pour se regarder à nouveau en souriant. Dean fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Sarah jusqu'à sa taille qu'il tint fermement afin de l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les lèvres de Dean quittèrent celles de Sarah pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire tandis que les mains de Sarah se promenaient sur son dos.

Sa fatigue, sa colère, son sentiment d'impuissance face aux récents événements, tout ça s'envola, remplacés par l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui, par le désir qui les consumait tous les deux.  
Alors que Sarah faisait glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dean, ce dernier la souleva du sol et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser.

L'empressement de Dean réveillait à nouveau des sensations en elle. En cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait à part lui, à part eux. Il la fit glisser contre lui en la déposant à terre et elle pu constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être excitée. Elle recula quelque peu pour enlever son t-shirt et Dean en profita pour faire de même avec le sien.  
Encore une fois, la vue de son torse, des ses abdominaux si finement dessinés lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle les caressa du bout des doigt et s'arrêta sur la ceinture de son jeans. Sarah leva les yeux vers lui en une interrogation muette et il lui répondit en l'embrassant passionnément.  
Ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement des vêtements qu'ils portaient encore et se laissèrent tomber ensemble sur le lit de Dean.

Dean se trouvait au dessus d'elle, son sexe frottant contre celui de Sarah et leurs gémissement se perdaient dans leurs bouches jointes. Il se releva suffisamment pour accéder au tiroir de la table de nuit et Sarah en profita pour le pousser et s'installer au dessus de lui. Il se laissa faire et, après avoir attrapé un préservatif, elle recula le long des jambes de Dean. Elle saisit son sexe à pleine main, en appréciant de le sentir aussi dur et sachant que c'était pour elle. Elle lui enfila le préservatif et et commença à s'empaler doucement sur lui.

La tête de Dean partit en arrière, faisant saillir les tendons de son cou. Il la remplissait complètement et Sarah sentait son sexe se contracter autour du sien, envoyant des ondes de chaleur à travers tout son corps. Dean se redressa et s'empara de sa bouche avec voracité, leurs langues jouant ensemble tandis que Sarah commençait à se faire aller d'avant en arrière sur lui. Il se recoucha, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout sur elle, laissant des traces brûlantes sur sa peau là où elles passaient.

Sarah quitta les lèvres de Dean pour reprendre sa position initiale et ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Le voir se mordre les lèvres sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, qu'elle lui procurait la fit accélérer encore un peu plus. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés et irréguliers, l'approchant de plus en plus près de la libération de sa jouissance.  
Dean l'attira à lui et repris possession de ses lèvres avant de reprendre littéralement le dessus. Il fit passer une des jambes de Sarah sur son épaule et s'enfonça plus profondément que jamais en elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps alors que les coups de reins de Dean devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et forts.  
Sarah crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Dean pour l'amener à elle et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand son orgasme la submergea. Sa vision se brouilla et elle ferma les yeux tandis que son souffle se perdait contre la peau de Dean. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et les battements de leurs cœurs raisonnèrent contre leurs poitrines réunies.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, ne parlant pas mais s'embrassant régulièrement. Leur relation ne leur apporterait rien sur le long terme, ils n'avaient rien à offrir, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant apporter à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une vie normale de personne normale. Sarah, tout comme Dean, avait déjà fait ses adieux au fantasme de la grande maison entourée d'une barrière blanche avec un chien sur la pelouse parsemée de jouets d'enfant. Mais peut être parce que, justement, ils n'attendaient rien l'un de l'autre, leur relation, aussi bizarre soit elle pouvait elle fonctionner.

Sarah s'était endormie, sa tête reposant dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean quand elle fut réveillée par des coups répétés à la porte. Elle se redressa brusquement et tendit automatiquement la main vers la table de nuit pour se saisir de son flingue, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et que ce dernier se trouvait dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture.  
\- « Et merde ! » s'exclame t-elle.  
\- « Pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie de toute façon, ce n'est que Sam ! » annonça Dean en se levant à son tour. Il enfila son jean et alla entrouvrir la porte. Il échangea quelques mots avec son frère que Sarah n'écouta pas. Déjà parce que ça ne la regardait pas et surtout parce qu'elle essayait de joindre Adam après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé durant la nuit. Quand elle tomba sur sa messagerie pour la cinquième fois, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Adam pouvait avoir un sale caractère et prenait la mouche facilement mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissée sans nouvelles. Pas avec le boulot qu'ils faisaient.

Elle vit que Dean avait quitté la pièce avec Sam et, tentant tant bien que mal de refréner la panique qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, elle fit le tour de sa chambre en s'habillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait ses vêtements. Quand Dean réapparut, portant ce qui devait être un plateau de petit déjeuner, elle était presque prête à partir.  
\- « Je t'ai...Enfin, Sam à fait du café et des... » annonça t-il en souriant.  
\- « Je dois y aller ! » l'interrompit Sarah en enfilant sa veste.  
\- « Euh...Oui mais tu ne veux pas rest... »  
\- « Adam ne répond pas au téléphone, je dois rentrer pour voir ce qu'il se passe. » le coupa t-elle à nouveau.  
\- « Ok, on y va tout de suite ! » répondit Dean en redevenant sérieux.  
\- « Merci. » dit-elle en venant à sa rencontre. Dean posa le plateau et la prit dans ses bras.  
\- « Je suis certain qu'il va bien. » murmura t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.  
\- « Ça, je le saurais quand je le verrais ! » rétorqua Sarah en lui rendant son étreinte.

Sam avait tenu à les accompagner après que Dean ait annoncé à Sarah qu'il viendrait avec elle jusqu'à Denver, ce qui permettrait à Dean de rester avec Sarah quand elle aurait récupéré sa voiture. Sarah ne discuta même pas. Déjà parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien et surtout parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter ça toute seule. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le trajet jusqu'à Cawker City se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Sarah passant tout son temps à essayer de joindre Adam sur les différents numéros dont il disposait. A chaque fois, elle tombait sur la messagerie et cela aggravait ses craintes comme sa colère. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking, elle sorti immédiatement de l'Impala sans attendre que Dean ait couper le contact. Elle couru jusqu'à sa voiture et allait démarrer quand Dean ouvrit la portière coté passager.  
\- « Je viens avec toi, n'oublie pas ! » lui rappela ce dernier en s'installant sur le siège.  
\- « Alors accroche ta ceinture ! » le prévint-elle en démarrant.

Là encore, aucun mot ne fut échangés. Dean se contentant de tenir la main de Sarah qui reposait sur le pommeau du changement de vitesse. Au bout de deux heures, Sarah constata qu'ils avaient semés Sam mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle lui avait donné l'adresse, il les retrouverait bien à un moment ou un autre.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tombée de la nuit . Sarah s'engagea dans l'allée et sortit sans prendre la peine de couper le moteur. Elle courut à toute vitesse sans se retourner. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Matthew et Mike sauf que, cette fois, elle savait à quoi s'attendre...  
Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle sut.  
Une odeur métallique flottait dans l'air. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien. L'odeur du sang.

Elle avança à travers les pièces, constatant qu'on avait renversé tout ce qui pouvait l'être.  
Quand elle se retrouva enfin devant la porte qui donnait sur ce qui était la batcave d'Adam, elle vit que ses mains tremblait.  
Quand elle trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte, Dean l'avait rejointe et avait un flingue dans ses mains. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'effondrer en hurlant.

Adam était face à elle, assis dans sa chaise roulante, la gorge tranchée.

* * *

 **Les notes (presque) inutiles de l'auteure** : Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le troisième (et dernier) chapitre, je ne saurais donc pas vous dire quand il sera publié.  
Cawker City existe réellement et possède vraiment la plus grosse boule de ficelle du monde. Et des gens se font VRAIMENT photographier à côté. I don't wanna live on this planet anymore !  
Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous aussi, vous trouvez que Dean Winchester devrait passer beaucoup plus de temps sans ses fringues dans la série, merci de partager ça avec moi via une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)


End file.
